


Black Commander's new life

by urenogoodtomedead



Series: Little Reaper [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Jack, Diapers, Little Gabe, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: All his life Gabriel managed to make everyone believe that he was a Neutral, falsifying tests, even making his documents say that he was a Neutral, however what will happen when people finally find out that he is actually a little? How his life will change when he doesn't want to change.





	Black Commander's new life

**Author's Note:**

> Totally littlewatch discord's fault

Some members of the Overwatch and the Blackwatch were working together on a special mission today, it was meant to be quiet, really quiet, a stealthy mission, but unfortunately that wasn't what happened, the whole mission started to break from the start, there were bastions there, there were enemies, they were being attacked before they even entered the room that had the files they needed.

  
And who was more stressed about it? Gabriel, he had researched, he had spent almost two months collecting information, listening to contacts, looking for the vulnerable places, and now everything that was happening was going to be his fault, he hadn't gathered enough information, everything was exploding around him, everything was falling , the noise, the stress, the guilt, everything was slowly consuming him, it was as if Gabriel's heart beat faster, deeper, they would probably dismiss him after that, they would send him away, he didn't mater anymore, Jack was important to the organization and Gabriel was nothing, or at least that's what he thought, whatever was happening mingled even more in his mind, until he could no longer stand, he knelt down, covering his ears and starting to crying, the loud noise was frightening him, everything was frightening him.

  
Jack was running, the explosions, everything, they had to retreat, but then he saw Gabriel, kneeling? Crying? What was wrong with him? Reyes never did anything of the sort before, Jack was running toward Gabriel.  
"Reyes, what you. . "And then the moment Gabriel looked in Jack's direction, Jack understood what was going on, all this time Jack thought Gabriel was an alpha, but he couldn't be more wrong." It's all right. "Jack spoke carefully, with several things exploding behind him, but he had to go slow if he wanted to get Gabriel alive from here, he kneel and pull Gabriel into a hug.

"No..." Gabriel was startled, holding Jack hard, hiding his face in Jack's chest, he wanted the noises to stop.

For a moment Jack didn't know what to do, but then his caregiver instincts began to speak louder "Don’t worry ... Daddy will protect you ..." He said, calmly, too much calmly if he considered all the screams and shots that were going on, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel and lifted him up, carrying and running. Jack ran carrying Gabriel to the extraction vehicle, sitting down and letting Gabriel sit on his lap, Gabriel was visibly startled, he was shaking, crying and.. . Jack finally noticed that Gabriel was completely wet, they had to go back to the operations center soon, his instincts say what he had to do, he had to take care of Gabriel, his Gabriel, at that thought he began to feel something burning on his wrist, he would take care of Gabriel.

 

 

The trip didn't take long, luckily the vehicle was automatic, meaning no one but Jack was seeing how Gabriel was. Jack remained holding Gabriel close to his body all the time and Gabriel kept his head on Jack's chest, afraid of everything and everyone, when the vehicle finally stopped, Jack didn't think twice, he held Gabriel closer to his body and went running to his quarters, he knew he had responsibilities as commander of the Overwatch, but his instincts as an Alpha Caregiver didn't let him just leave Gabriel, he had to make sure that little was well before returning to his duties before seeing if the others were fine.

When Jack entered his room he noticed that there was nothing for littles here; He enter the bathroom and sit Gabriel on the bog, Jack stroked Gabriel's face, cleaning his tears and trying to calm him down.

 "It's all right, shh ... All right, baby boy ... Let's take off those big boy clothes, right?" After all, the main problem was Gabriel's wet pants, he was visibly annoyed and cold, slowly Gabriel seemed calm down and Jack was able to remove Gabriel's clothes, slowly lifting him up and putting him into the tub, turning the water on in a warm temperature, filling the bathtub while lathering Gabriel's body.

 "See, it's all right." Jack said smiling, Gabriel was so quiet, clearly was still frightened because of everything that happened, Jack continued bathing Gabriel who didn't move, he just accepted as a defeated animal, when finished Jack grabbed a clean towel he always left in a closet and wrapped Gabriel in it, picking the little up and hugging him, Gabriel made a noise that looked like a whimper, he was visibly tired by all that had happened, Jack noting this moved to the bed , hugging Gabriel and lying with him.

 Gabriel hid his face in Jack's chest again, closing his eyes and finally relaxing, he was so tired, and now so comfortable, so warm, after a few moments being hugged he finally slept, and Jack slowly let Gabriel lay on the bed and leave , Jack had to find clothes, diapers and everything Gabriel would need, as well as making sure the other soldiers were alive, he left the room and checked everything while Gabriel slept.


End file.
